


I'm fluent, actually

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I usually talk to my friends in english in class but… apparently you know english too… and now you know I think your butt is cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fluent, actually

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

"We have a new student today. Introduce yourself."

"Yo. I'm Aomine Daiki. Please take care of me." Aomine says, rolling his eyes as he goes to the empty seat the teacher tells him to sit in. Kagami turns to his brother Himuro.

 _"He's got a cute butt, don't you think?"_ Kagami says to Himuro. Himuro shrugs, paying attention to the teacher. Half the day passes until lunch, and Kagami takes out his lunch and starts eating when Aomine approaches him.

 _"So, you think my butt is cute?"_ Aomine teases.

 _"I didn't know you spoke english."_ Kagami says in surprise. 

_"Well I do. Wanna go out for dinner this weekend?"_

_"S-sure."_

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
